


Moroccan Coffee

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto sah auf, als ein Taschentuch in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Es war der Mann, der ihn den ganzen Abend von der Bar aus beobachtet hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Moroccan Coffee  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: pre-series  
Wörter: ~ 5500  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, slash, R, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
  
Summe: Ianto sah auf, als ein Taschentuch in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Es war der Mann, der ihn den ganzen Abend von der Bar aus beobachtet hatte.  
Warnungen: --  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true.  
  
  
  
„Okay, ich bin schon etwas… länger… aus der Szene raus, aber enden deine Auftritte alle auf diese Weise?“  
  
Ianto sah auf, als ein Taschentuch in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Es war der Mann, der ihn den ganzen Abend von der Bar aus beobachtet hatte. Vielleicht hätte er ihn nicht einmal bemerkt, er saß abseits, halb von Schatten verborgen – und Ianto schenkte dem Publikum eher wenig Beachtung, vertiefte sich in die Musik, die er spielte. Ein Freund brachte ihm etwas zu trinken und wies ihn lachend auf seinen „Verehrer“ hin.   
  
Er nahm das Taschentuch zögernd – ziemlich altmodisch, eines mit sich herum zu tragen, es erinnerte ihn eher an seine Großmutter – und er war wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich einfach so von einem Fremden anquatschen ließ. Aber es war spät, er war müde und ohne das plötzliche Auftauchen des Mannes von der Bar hätte er vermutlich mehr als ein paar blaue Flecken und eine geplatzte Augenbraue davon getragen. Dabei war er nur in die Allee hinter dem Club getreten, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen, bis der Freund auftauchte, der versprochen hatte, ihn nach Hause zu fahren.   
  
Stattdessen stolperten drei Typen in die Allee, die offensichtlich mehr als einen zu viel getrunken hatten und einer von ihnen prallte direkt mit ihm zusammen. Entweder das – oder die Tatsache, dass er (bei weitem nicht als einziger Mann) Eyeliner und Lipgloss trug, wenn er ihren Beschimpfungen als Tunte und Schwuchtel (und das waren noch die netteren) Glauben schenkte – reichten aus, dass er sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wiederfand und nach Luft schnappte, während einer der Typen seine Rippen mit der Stiefelspitze bearbeitete. Aber dann war da auf einmal jemand anderes und zerrte den Typen von ihm weg. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit nahmen die drei Schläger die Beine in die Hand und verschwanden.  
  
Ianto rappelte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er fischte sein zerquetschtes Zigarettenpäckchen aus der Tasche und versuchte eine anzuzünden, doch seine Finger zitterten zu stark.   
  
Der Fremde von der Bar nahm sie ihm ab und steckte sie zurück in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke. „Diese Dinger können dich umbringen, das weißt du?“, sagte er und Ianto spürte hysterisches Lachen in sich hochblubbern. Hey, er war gerade fast zu Brei geschlagen worden und sollte sich Sorgen um eine Zigarette machen? Dann war ihm das Taschentuch vor die Nase gehalten worden.  
  
„Ich bin okay“, sagte er.   
  
„Ich bin Jack“, entgegnete der Fremde, der vor ihm kauerte. „Kann ich dich nach Hause bringen?“  
  
„Und ich bin nicht an einem Aufriss interessiert.“ Ianto musterte ‚Jack‘. Er hatte nicht ganz in den Club gepasst. Der Altersdurchschnitt lag bei 25 – ‚Jack‘ war attraktiv genug, schien jedoch fast zehn Jahre älter als die meisten anderen Clubbesucher. Seine Kleidung war unscheinbar: dunkle Jeans, ein hellblaues Hemd aus dessen Kragen ein weißes T-Shirt hervor sah und eine schwarze Lederjacke im Bikerstil – aber alles sah neu und teuer und ungetragen aus. Seine Haare waren mit Gel modisch frisiert, sein Gesicht glattrasiert und die Augen selbst in der orangefarbenen Straßenbeleuchtung so blau, dass Ianto sich fragte, ob er farbige Kontaktlinsen trug. Sie waren offensichtlich der neueste Schrei, aber schrecklich unbequem.  
  
Jack schien nicht beleidigt. Er lächelte nur – und wow, war das ein Lächeln, wie bei einem Filmstar – und nickte. „Ich weiß, Ianto. Ich will mich nur vergewissern, dass du unbeschadet nach Hause kommst. Und du solltest das vielleicht besser kühlen, bevor es anfängt anzuschwellen.“ Er wies auf die Platzwunde.  
  
Iantos Augen verengten sich, als er zu Jack hochsah und er ließ das Taschentuch sinken, dass er gegen seine Braue gepresst hielt. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“, fragte er scharf.   
  
Für einen Moment schien der andere Mann nicht zu wissen, was er antworten sollte, dann lächelte er erneut – nicht ganz so strahlend dieses Mal – und hob die Schultern. „Ich würde gerne sagen, ich habe deine Gedanken gelesen… aber es war nur der Barkeeper. Für einen Zwanziger hat er mir deinen Namen verraten und dass du alle paar Wochen in diesem Club den DJ spielst. Ich war… ich bin neugierig.“   
  
Jack beugte sich vor, wie um Iantos Wange zu berühren und Ianto wich zurück. Er kam nicht weit, als er mit dem Kopf gegen die Hauswand prallte.   
  
Jack zog die Hand zurück und für einen Moment war ein Ausdruck solcher Trauer auf seinem Gesicht, dass Ianto fast seinerseits nach ihm gegriffen hätte. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur ein Trick des Lichts gewesen, denn als er ihn wieder ansah, war sein Gesicht wie zuvor und ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. „Ich werde uns ein Taxi rufen, ist das denn okay?“  
  
Ianto zögerte – aber die Alternativen auf den Bus zu warten (und wegen seines blutbefleckten T-Shirts angestarrt zu werden) oder zu Fuß zu gehen, waren beide nicht besonders angenehm. Er war müde. Dank der ‚Schockbehandlung‘ durch die drei Schläger zwar nicht mehr leicht betrunken wie zuvor, aber er spürte deutlich, wo ihn der Tritt in die Rippen getroffen hatte. Die Aussicht, in einem Taxi nach Hause gefahren zu werden, klang sehr verlockend. Und Jack hatte keinen weiteren Annäherungsversuch unternommen. Er nickte. „Jones. Ianto Jones“, sagte er und sah den anderen Mann leicht zusammen zucken. Oh, vielleicht sollte er das langsam lassen. Er konnte in Gedanken seinen Kumpel Lloyd lachen und ihn mit seinem Bond-Fimmel aufziehen hören.   
  
„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Jones-Ianto-Jones“, erwiderte Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen, als habe er einen besonders geistvollen Witz gemacht. Er stand auf und hielt Ianto eine Hand hin, während er in der anderen ein Handy hielt.   
  
„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte er unvermittelt, als Ianto auf den Beinen stand und versuchte, den Schmutz von seiner Jeans zu wischen.  
  
Er sah ihn verwundert an. „Neunzehn, fast zwanzig. Wieso? Sehe ich zu jung zum Trinken aus?“  
  
Der ältere Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und beendete sein Telefongespräch. „Das auch. Aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin neugierig.“ Er wies auf den Ausgang zur Straße und legte einen Arm um Iantos Mitte, um ihn zu stützen, als der unerwartet taumelte. „Das Taxi wird in ein paar Minuten hier sein. Warum warten wir nicht da vorne?“  
  
Ianto blinzelte. Für einen Moment hätte er schwören können, der Fremde hatte sein Handy benutzt. Doch als er gegen die Tasche seiner Jacke klopfte, spürte er es durch das Material. Vielleicht nur das gleiche Modell, es gab schließlich Millionen von den Dingern…  
  
  
###  
  
  
Sie standen eine Weile auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Club. Ianto hatte sich von dem anderen Mann freigemacht, so bald sie dort angekommen waren, und doch noch eine Zigarette angezündet. Jack lehnte an einer Hausmauer. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, folgten seine Augen jeder von Iantos Bewegungen.  
  
Es war ein wenig… fast… unheimlich, sich so im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Person zu befinden und er spürte eine verlegene Hitze im Nacken. Hoffte, dass sie sich nicht in seinem Gesicht zeigte – oder falls doch, dass es zu dunkel war, dass der andere Mann es sehen konnte. Er hasste es, wenn er wie ein Schulmädchen rot anlief.   
  
Ianto ging langsam auf und ab, die Zigarette in der einen Hand, das Taschentuch in der anderen. Seine geplatzte Augenbraue hatte aufgehört zu bluten – es war nur ein kleiner Riss – aber er hob das Taschentuch immer wieder verstohlen hoch. Es roch… war das ein Aftershave?... auf jeden Fall war es ein Geruch, der einem zu Kopf steigen konnte. Und es war nicht nur das Tuch – jedes Mal, wenn ihn seine Runde in die Nähe von Jack führte, konnte er ihn riechen.   
  
Ein Taxi hielt am Straßenrand und Jack stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er nahm Iantos Ellbogen und öffnete die Tür für ihn, bevor er neben ihm Platz nahm.   
  
Ianto beugte sich vor, um den Fahrer die Adresse zu nennen und hatte einen Moment lang das irrationale Gefühl, dass Jack im Begriff gewesen war, das gleiche zu tun. Nein, er musste sich täuschen. Denn seine Adresse konnte Jack nicht vom Barkeeper wissen.   
  
Als das Taxi wegfuhr, lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte, ein Thema zu finden, dass ihn davon ablenken würde, wie dicht der andere Mann neben ihm saß. Dicht genug, dass sein Bein gegen Iantos presste und er die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes durch die Lagen an Jeansstoff zwischen ihnen spüren konnte. Und das, obwohl genügend Platz für die doppelte Anzahl an Passagieren gewesen wäre. Ianto konnte nicht weiter zur Seite rücken, er saß bereits halb in die Tür gepresst. Und da war wieder dieser Geruch…   
  
Er war nicht wirklich an Männern interessiert, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er den Blick kaum von ihm abwenden… er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er auf den Mund des Fremden starrte, auf den kleinen Riss in seiner Unterlippe, die einzige Blessur, die er davongetragen zu haben schien – und auf die Zungenspitze, die von Zeit zu Zeit darüber leckte.   
  
„Ähem… so… sind Sie geschäftlich in London, Sir? Oder machen Sie Urlaub?“  
  
Blaue Augen starrten ihn für einen Moment fast schockiert an. „Sir“, wiederholte Jack fast so als wäre es ein Fremdwort für ihn. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Tourist bin?“  
  
„Der Akzent, Sir. Wenn ich raten sollte, würde ich sagen, Sie kommen aus Amerika?“ Ianto rieb seine Handfläche gegen die Hosennaht.   
  
„Du… Ianto“, korrigierte ihn Jack. „Bitte sag‘ ‚Du‘ zu mir. Obwohl ich gegen das ‚Sir‘ nichts einzuwenden habe.“ Er zwinkerte. „Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört.“  
  
Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er einen Witz nicht verstanden? „Okay“, entgegnete er zögernd.  
  
„Ich bin… ja, ich denke, man könnte sagen, ich mache Urlaub in London“, erwiderte Jack schließlich und er sah einen Moment lang zur Seite, als müsse er erst überlegen, was er sagte. „Ich reise viel. Vor Jahren habe ich in London gelebt. Aber dann war ich für lange Zeit in Wales – in Cardiff genauer gesagt – es wurde so etwas wie ein Zuhause.“  
  
Es entging ihm nicht, dass Jack damit vermieden hatte, zu sagen, woher er kam. „Ich bin in Wales geboren und in Newport aufgewachsen, ich bin erst mit sechzehn nach London gezogen.“ Ianto überraschte sich selbst damit, so bereitwillig über sich Auskunft zu geben. Er war normalerweise gegenüber Fremden weitaus misstrauischer. Aber da war etwas an dem anderen Mann…   
  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Jack.  
  
„Woher?“   
  
„Der Akzent.“ Jack lachte, als er Iantos verdutztes Gesicht sah. „Ich kann wirklich keine Gedanken lesen, Ianto.“   
  
Er sah weg, richtete den Blick aus dem Fenster des Wagens, bis sie vor dem Gebäude anhielten, in dem er wohnte. Bevor er Gelegenheit dazu hatte, bezahlte Jack den Taxifahrer und dann standen sie auf dem Bürgersteig.   
  
Ianto zögerte – und nach einem Moment schien Jack zu verstehen, warum er sie hier standen, anstatt in die Wohnung des jungen Mannes zu gehen.   
  
„Es sollte wirklich Eis auf diese Wunde. Und wenn es okay ist, sehe ich mir deine Rippen an. Ich… habe gewisse Erfahrung mit so was.“ Er hob die Hände und lächelte. „Kein – wie hast du das genannt – kein Aufriss. Und das Taxi ist jetzt auch schon weg.“ Wieder war dieser merkwürdige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als Ianto nichts erwiderte. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich kann ein anderes rufen. Gute Nacht, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.   
  
„Jack.“ Der Name war über seine Lippen, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte und das Wort fühlte sich fremd, aber nicht gänzlich unangenehm in seinem Mund an. „Es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis um diese Zeit ein Taxi hierher kommt. Du… kannst in meiner Wohnung warten, wenn du willst. Ich meine, du hast die Fahrt bezahlt, und ich kann dir zumindest etwas zu Trinken anbieten, während du wartest.“ Innerlich stöhnte Ianto auf – er stammelte und druckste herum wie ein Teenager. Am Ende dachte der andere Mann noch, er versuche mit ihm zu flirten.   
  
Jack drehte sich um. „Kaffee?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.   
  
„Ja, wenn du willst.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist vielleicht etwas spät dafür, aber kein Problem.“ Er zog seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und deutete auf eine Treppe, die an der Seite des  Gebäudes nach unten führte. „Ich wohne da unten. Im Keller.” Als er sich abwandte, hörte er Jack etwas sagen – es klang wie „…nie im Licht.“ Er sah über die Schulter zurück und fand, dass Jack noch immer auf dem Bürgersteig stand, die Worte schienen nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen zu sein. „Es ist nur ein Raum, keine Fenster, aber ich kann mir im Moment nichts anderes leisten.“  
  
„Kein Problem.“ Jack folgte ihm die Treppe hinab und stand plötzlich viel zu dicht hinter Ianto. „Ich war an schlimmeren Orten.“  
  
Er ließ fast den Schlüssel fallen, als er Jacks Atem an der Seite seines Gesichtes spürte und sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken bewegten. „Uh, ja?“, murmelte er, während er endlich das Schloss aufbekam und die Klinke drückte.  
  
Ianto schaltete das Licht an und überlegte fieberhaft, in welchem Zustand er seine Behausung verlassen hatte. Er wusste, dass das Geschirr vom Frühstück und von dem Snack, den er gegessen hatte,  bevor er ausgegangen war, auf dem Tisch stand. Zeitungen lagen herum, in denen er nach einem Job Ausschau gehalten hatte. Und er hatte seit zwei Wochen die Wäsche nicht erledigt, was bedeutete, dass fast alle Klamotten, die er besaß, irgendwo verstreut lagen. Abgesehen von ein paar leeren Pizzakartons und Bierflaschen dürfte das alles sein, dachte er sarkastisch. Das alles schoss ihm in den paar Sekunden durch den Kopf, die es dauerte, bis Jack zu ihm aufschloss.  
  
„Ähem… ich fürchte, es ist nicht aufgeräumt.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er wies wage in Richtung des alten, fleckenverzierten, durchgesessenen Sofas, das sich schon in dem Kellerraum befunden hatte, als er eingezogen war. Wie auch alle anderen „Möbel“, sofern sie diesen Namen überhaupt verdienten, abgesehen vom Bett. Nachdem er die ersten beiden Monate auf der muffigen Couch geschlafen hatte – oder es zumindest versuchte – kratzte er alles Geld zusammen, dass er hatte sparen können und leistete damit eine Anzahlung auf ein Bett aus einem Möbeldiscounter. Er arbeitete drei verschiedene Jobs, bis er es abgezahlt hatte. Kissen und Bettwäsche kamen als Geschenk zu seinem Geburtstag von seiner Schwester. Sie hatte seine Adresse, seit ihn eines Abends, und nach etwas zu viel Alkohol, das heulende Elend überkam und er sie anrief. Seither hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, doch ab und zu schickte sie ihm ein Paket mit Büchern, Fotos von ihr und seinem Neffen und selbstgebackenen Keksen an die postlagernde Adresse, die er ihr gegeben hatte.   
  
„Das stört mich nicht.“ Jack sah sich mit einem deutlich amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck um. „Obwohl ich es mir anders vorgestellt hatte.“ Er schob die Zeitungen auf der Couch zu einem Stapel zusammen und legte sie daneben auf den Boden, um sich setzen zu können.  
  
Was sollte das denn heißen? Ianto begann in dem Schrank, in dem er seine Lebensmittel aufbewahrte, nach der Kaffeedose zu suchen. Sah er so aus, als ob er in einer Müllhalde lebte? Sah er nicht so aus, als ob er in einer Müllhalde lebte? Er hoffte, es war letzteres. Eine Packung mit Frühstücksflocken kippte um, segelte an ihm vorbei und Ianto fluchte, als sie ihren Inhalt über seine Beine und den Boden verteilte.  
  
„Hey. Ganz ruhig. Der Kaffee ist nicht so wichtig.“  
  
Ianto zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme des anderen Mannes plötzlich dicht hinter ihm erklang und eine Hand seine Schulter berührte. Er drehte sich um und blickte wieder in intensiv blaue Augen – und sah ebenso hastig wieder weg. Sein Blick fiel endlich auf die Kaffeedose und er nahm sie vom Regalbrett. „E-Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten.“ Jacks Geruch umgab ihn wie eine Wolke. Gott, wonach roch dieser Mann bloß? Und wieso schlug sein Herz plötzlich schneller?   
  
  
####################


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Hand griff unter seine Jacke und eine warme Handfläche presste gegen seine Seite, dort wo ihn der Tritt getroffen hatte. Ianto zuckte zusammen.   
  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns zuerst um deine Verletzungen kümmern“, sagte Jack. „Der Kaffee kann warten.“  
  
„Ich wollte nur…“ Ianto räusperte sich. Er war sich nur zu sehr der warmen Hand an seiner Seite bewusst.  
  
„Immer so stur. Es kann warten.“ Jack drehte ihn um und nahm ihm die Kaffeedose aus der Hand, um sie auf dem Rand des Spülbeckens abzustellen. Seine Finger schlossen sich leicht um Iantos Handgelenk. „Wo ist das Bad?“  
  
„Ich habe keins… ich meine, nicht hier. Da ist nur eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken. Und es gibt eine Gemeinschaftsdusche im ersten Stock.“  
  
„Damit sollten wir auskommen.“ Jack sah sich um, noch immer Iantos Handgelenk festhaltend. „Durch die Tür?“  
  
Ianto nickte nur und folgte dem anderen Mann.   
  
Der Raum war kaum groß genug, dass sie beide hinein passten und so dirigierte ihn Jack bis er auf der zugeklappten Toilette saß. „Ich denke, du solltest das Sweatshirt ausziehen.“  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Ich kann deine Rippen nicht durch es hindurch sehen“, entgegnete Jack amüsiert und Ianto spürte, wie seine Wangen wieder heiß wurden.   
  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt. Er benahm sich schon wieder wie ein Schulmädchen.   
  
Jack nahm ein Handtuch von dem Regal neben der Tür und wandte sich ab, um es unter den Wasserhahn zu halten.   
  
Ianto zog das Sweatshirt über den Kopf – eine Bewegung, die ihm seine Rippen offensichtlich übel nahmen, so wie sie pochten – und als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Jack ihm in dem halbblinden Spiegel über dem Waschbecken beobachtete. Er senkte den Blick auf seine Hände.   
  
„Ich denke, ich habe das schon einmal gefragt – aber enden deine Auftritte immer so?“, fragte Jack, als er mit einer Ecke des angefeuchteten Handtuchs Blut, Schmutz und Reste von Eyeliner und Lipgloss von Iantos Gesicht wischte. „Oder waren das nur ausnahmsweise unzufriedene Kunden?“  
  
Ianto zuckte zurück. „Das waren keine… Kunden“, entgegnete er scharf. „Ich lege im Club nur Musik auf, ich bin kein Stri…“ Er brach verlegen ab.  
  
„Unzufriedene Zuhörer?“, fuhr Jack fort, als hätte Ianto nichts gesagt.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Problem war“, murmelte Ianto nach einer Weile. „Vielleicht haben sie nur einfach jemand gesucht, an dem sie sich abregen wollten und ich bin ihnen zufällig in den Weg geraten. Scheint mir häufiger zu passieren.“  
  
Jacks Finger strichen über seine Wange, an seinem Kinn entlang und Ianto spürte seinen Mund trocken werden. Es sollte sich… nicht so gut anfühlen… von einem Mann berührt zu werden, oder? Von diesem Mann… von einem Fremden…   
  
„Besser.“  
  
Es war keine Frage. Trotzdem antwortete Ianto: „Ja. Viel besser.” Er lehnte sich leicht zurück und Jacks Hand fiel von seinem Gesicht weg. „Verbandszeug ist in dem Karton auf dem obersten Regal“, sagte er – beinahe entschuldigend. Es fiel ihm ein wenig leichter, zu atmen, als Jack sich aufrichtete und abwandte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen schuf. In dem engen Raum waren die Präsenz und der Geruch des anderen Mannes fast überwältigend.   
  
Jack nahm den Karton, öffnete ihn und kippte seinen Inhalt einfach ins Waschbecken. Es war nicht viel; einer dieser Packs, die von sozialen Einrichtungen und Wohlfahrtsvereinen verteilt wurden. Ein paar Packungen mit desinfizierenden Tüchern; eine Reihe vorgeschnittener, einzeln verpackter Pflaster; ein Blisterpack der mit Aspirin beschriftet war. Er riss eine der Tücherpackungen auf und wandte sich wieder Ianto zu.  
  
Der scharfe Geruch des billigen Desinfektionsmittels ließ Ianto die Nase rümpfen und er zischte, als es in der Wunde brannte.   
  
„Ich bin gleich fertig.“ Jack warf das gebrauchte Tuch in einen Mülleimer unter dem Waschbecken und nahm dafür zwei kleine Pflaster, die er auspackte und über die Wunde klebte, so dass sie den Riss schlossen. „Gut, das ist besser“, sagte er. „Und jetzt zu deinen Rippen.“   
  
Er holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, als die warmen Hände über seinen Brustkorb glitten, vorsichtig, ohne Druck, seine Rippen abtastend. Dass seine Handflächen feucht wurden, sich Gänsehaut an seinen Armen bildete und Jacks Finger auf seiner Haut zu brennen schienen, schob er darauf, dass es Monate her war, dass ihn zuletzt jemand berührt hatte. Er sagte sich, dass sein Körper sich nicht darum kümmerte, wer ihn berührte; nicht, dass es ein Mann war… Ianto öffnete abrupt die Augen und starrte direkt in Jacks, der aus seiner kauernden Haltung zu ihm aufsah.  
  
„Nur ein paar Prellungen.“ Jacks Hand rieb Kreise über seinem Brustbein und seine Berührung hatte alles Klinische verloren. Er richtete sich auf, und seine Lippen streiften Iantos… nur sekundenlang, dann wich er wieder zurück, stand auf und wandte sich dem Waschbecken zu. „Ich… ich würde jetzt gerne auf dein Angebot mit dem Kaffee zurückkommen.“   
  
Ianto hob sein Sweatshirt vom Boden auf, zog es über und floh geradezu aus dem winzigen Bad.   
  
  
###  
  
  
¬Als Jack in den Raum kam, war Ianto ganz mit einer von langem Gebrauch stumpf gewordenen Cafetière beschäftigt und sah nicht auf.  
  
Die „Küchen“-Ecke bestand aus einem Waschbecken, einem Schrank, einem fast antiken Kühlschrank dessen Farbe abblätterte und einer Mikrowelle, die auf einem darüber angebrachten Regalbrett stand. Die Oberfläche des Kühlschranks diente als Stellplatz für eine kleine Kochplatte und im Moment bereitete Ianto den Kaffee darauf zu.  
  
„Ich sollte vielleicht dieses Taxi jetzt anrufen.“ Als Ianto nichts darauf erwiderte, nahm Jack wieder auf der Couch Platz. Er sah sich um. Außer dem Bett, das an die Wand der gegenüberliegenden Seite geschoben war, und einem kleinen Fernseher, dominierte nur ein aus Holzkisten gebautes Regal den Raum. Es war mit Büchern, die meisten abgegriffen und zerfleddert – entweder oft gelesen, oder wahrscheinlicher, sie waren gebraucht gekauft - und CDs gefüllt. Am auffallendsten war vielleicht der Mangel an Bildern – keine Fotos von Familienmitgliedern, Verwandten, Freunden. Aber auch keine Poster an den Wänden, wie man es von jemandem in Iantos Alter durchaus erwarten konnte.   
  
Sein Blick kehrte zu dem jungen Mann zurück, der eben mit zwei Tassen zu ihm trat.  
  
Ianto stellte die Tassen auf den Couchtisch, nachdem Jack hilfreich zwei leere Pizzakartons und ein paar Bierflaschen wegräumte.   
  
Dann schob er eine davon Jack zu. Ihr Rand war abgestoßen und eine Comiczeichnung zierte sie. „Ich habe leider weder Zucker noch Milch da.“  
  
„Das ist okay. Ein… Freund… hat mir beigebracht, dass man guten Kaffee am besten schwarz trinkt.“ Jack hob die Tasse hoch und atmete tief das Aroma ein. „Was ist es?“, fragte er. „Welche Gewürze verwendest du?“ Er trank einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. „Wow.“  
  
Ianto starrte in seinen eigenen Kaffeebecher, als würde er die Antwort daraus ablesen. „Kardamon, Zimt, Muskat, schwarzer Pfeffer und Ingwer“, sagte er. „Im vierten Stock wohnt eine marokkanische Familie. Ich gebe ihrem Sohn zweimal die Woche Nachhilfe. Ab und zu lädt mich Mrs. Madhuli dafür zum Essen ein oder stellt mir eine Dose Kaffee vor die Tür. Sie mahlt die Bohnen selbst und mischt dabei die Gewürze unter. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie man richtig guten Kaffee macht.“  
  
„Nun, das hier ist fantastischer Kaffee.“ Jack öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Iantos Wangen sich rötlich verfärbten. Er war zweifellos nicht daran gewohnt, gelobt zu werden. Unfähig zu widerstehen, streckte er die Hand aus und strich den Umriss der Röte nach. Ianto blieb wie erstarrt sitzen, zu lange, bevor er den Kopf zurückzog und ein wenig von ihm wegrückte.  
  
Es war still in dem Raum, so still dass das Klicken zu hören war, als Ianto seinen Kaffeebecher abstellte.   
  
„Ich denke, das ist der Punkt, an dem ich mich entschuldigen sollte. Und endlich dieses Taxi rufen.“ Jack schloss beide Hände um seine fast leere Tasse, als könne er so sicherstellen, dass sie sich nicht wieder dazu hinreißen lassen würden, den jungen Mann neben ihm zu berühren. „Ich werde es nicht tun.“  
  
„Ich weiß, wie man ein Taxi ruft“, erwiderte Ianto trocken – aber mit einem unsicheren Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
„Ich meinte, mich zu entschuldigen.“ Jack löste eine Hand und legte sie flach gegen die Tasche seiner Jacke. Er spürte durch das Leder hindurch den zylindrischen Behälter, den er nicht geplant hatte, zu benutzen. Nicht, dass er jetzt noch eine Wahl hatte. Alles, was er tun musste, war ein Taxi zu rufen, und Ianto um eine weitere Tasse Kaffee zu bitten. Und während ihm der junge Mann den Rücken zuwandte… Noch nicht. Er hatte lange auf diese Chance gewartet und jeder Moment mehr war ein unerwartetes Geschenk.   
  
Ianto beobachtete den älteren Mann aus den Augenwinkeln; sah auf seine Hände. Spürte wieder die Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut. Warum saß er noch immer hier? Er hätte Jack rauswerfen sollen, als der im Bad versuchte, ihn zu küssen – nur, dass es kein Kuss gewesen war, oder? Er konnte das nicht wollen… konnte nicht wollen, dass Jack ihn noch einmal berührte. Es konnte nicht sein, dass seine Haut noch immer prickelte, wo der andere Mann sie berührt hatte.   
  
Er beobachtete, wie Jack seinen restlichen Kaffee trank; wie seine Zungenspitze über den Riss in der Unterlippe glitt, als habe Jack sich eben erst wieder daran erinnert, dass er dort war und sich dann ihm zuwandte. Ianto war plötzlich sicher, dass Jack im Begriff war, sich zu verabschieden, und zu gehen. Das war genau, was er wollte. Oder? Dass der andere Mann aufstand und ging und mit ihm diese plötzlichen, fremden Gefühle und Regungen. Er griff blind nach Jacks Arm und stieß ihm dabei die Tasse aus der Hand. Sie klirrte, als sie auf den Boden fiel.   
  
Der Winkel war falsch und sie saßen zu weit auseinander und obwohl Jack ihm entgegen kam, streifte sein Mund nur unbeholfen das Kinn des anderen Mannes.   
  
Jack lachte leise, legte eine Hand an die Seite seines Gesichts und hielt ihn still, während er ihn küsste.  
  
Sein Mund schmeckte nach Kaffee und Kardamon und Ingwer – und etwas anderem, das Ianto nicht zuordnen konnte. Seine Lippen waren weich, nicht was er bei einem anderen Mann erwartet hätte. Jacks Zunge glitt über seine Zähne und presste gegen seine.   
  
Und dann plötzlich war es Jack, der zurückwich und ihn ansah. „Ianto?“, fragte er. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da machst?“  
  
„Was?“, wiederholte Ianto verständnislos.   
  
Er beugte sich vor, und Jack hob die Hand, legte den Zeigefinger gegen Iantos Lippen. „Nein, du hast keine Ahnung, was du da tust.“ Er beugte sich vor, presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schläfe. „Es tut mir so leid.“  
  
Ianto wollte fragen, von was er sprach, doch er wurde von dem abgetragenen Lederband abgelenkt, das aus Jacks zurückgerutschten Ärmel heraus sah. „Was ist das?“, fragte er.   
  
„Mein Taxi”, entgegnete Jack und bevor Ianto noch eine Frage stellen konnte, verschloss er ihm den Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Vielleicht war es ein Traum. Genau wie in den verwirrenden Jahren seiner Pubertät, als Caden, der Junge von nebenan, durch seine Gedanken irrte und er sich morgens nicht mehr an Details erinnerte, während er die Laken beschämt ganz unten im Wäschekorb vergrub. Er hatte damals auch von Mädchen geträumt, also hatte er Caden als Ausrutscher abgetan.   
  
Ganz sicher nur einer dieser Träume, denn das… konnte nicht wirklich passieren.  
  
Er sah zu Jack auf, der neben ihm auf dem Bett kniete und gerade sein eigenes Hemd aufknöpfte, nachdem er Ianto mühelos von seinem Sweatshirt befreit hatte.   
  
Iantos Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen, als sein Blick und Momente später seine Finger über flache, harte Muskeln und glatte, warme Haut glitten.   
  
Es war alles surreal, aber es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, als Jack sich über ihn beugte und sein Mund – die geprellten Rippen meidend – Iantos Brustkorb erforschte. Jede seiner Berührungen schien einen neuen Ansturm von Empfindungen auszulösen, bis er kaum mehr denken konnte. Das war nicht zu vergleichen mit seinen paar hastigen und ungeschickten Zusammenkünften mit Mädchen auf Sofas und einmal auf dem Rücksitz eines geborgten Autos.   
  
Er hörte seine eigene Stimme, fern und unverständliche Worte murmeln und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass es weh tat, als Jack die Handfläche gegen die Wölbung in seinem Schritt presste. Selbst durch die Jeans hindurch spürte er die Hitze seiner Berührung.   
  
Jacks Zunge tauchte in seinen Bauchnabel und er schloss die Augen, wölbte sich ohne zu denken in die Berührung.   
  
Es war ja nur ein Traum, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, als seine eigene Hand über Jacks glitt und es seine eigenen Finger waren, die den Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans öffneten.   
  
Er spürte Jacks Mund an seiner Stirn. „Ianto…“ Nicht mehr. Nur sein Name, wieder und wieder, als wäre es eine geheime Botschaft, deren Bedeutung er entschlüsseln sollte. Der Gedanke verlor sich, als Jacks Finger unter den Bund seiner Unterhose glitten und sich um seine Erektion schlossen. Und dann wurde Denken völlig unmöglich und er reagierte nur noch instinktiv, als Jacks Mund seinen Fingern folgte.  
  
Ein protestierendes Murmeln kam über seine Lippen, als Jacks Mund spielerisch an der weichen, empfindlichen Haut am Übergang zur Hüfte nippte. Seine Finger gaben ihren Klammergriff am Laken auf und er grub sie haltsuchend in Jacks Schultern. Dann war der Mund des anderen Mannes zurück und er spürte Jacks Atem heiß und feucht durch den Stoff – und dann auf seiner Haut, als die letzte Barriere verschwand. Seine Augen flogen auf und seine Hüften schnappten instinktiv vor und nach oben und er kam fast sofort.   
  
Jack ließ seine Taille los, rollte sie herum und einen Moment später fand sich Ianto auf dem anderen Mann wieder, eine Hand in seinem Nacken drückte sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter. Der Geruch des älteren Mannes war stärker als zuvor, doch nun wirkte er seltsam beruhigend auf ihn und langsam beruhigten sich sein Atem und Herzschlag.   
  
Er griff unsicher nach dem Verschluss von Jacks Jeans, doch der fing seine Hände ein und zog sie hoch und an seine Lippen. Er schlief ein, als Finger durch sein Haar streichelten.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Als Jack sich angezogen und alle Spuren seiner Anwesenheit getilgt hatte, kehrte er zum Bett zurück, wo Ianto noch immer schlief.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Er strich die Haare aus der Stirn des jungen Mannes, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen. „Ich hätte dich nicht ansprechen dürfen. Alles, was ich wollte, war dich wieder zu sehen, wirklich. Aber ich konnte nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie…“ Seine Fingerspitzen umrandeten vorsichtig die noch immer leicht angeschwollene Augenbraue und die Pflaster, mit denen er die Wunde versorgt hatte.   
  
Dann zog er eine Spritze ohne Nadel aus der Tasche. „Flüssiges Retcon. Es enthält eine abgewandelte Form von Nanogenes, entwickelt fast zweihundert Jahre in der Zukunft und lässt sich darauf programmieren, welchen Zeitraum es aus deinem Gedächtnis entfernen soll – alles zwischen ein paar Minuten und deinem bisherigen Leben ist möglich. Du wirst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass ich im Club war.“   
  
Er presste den Inhalt der Spritze in Iantos Mund und sah zu, wie der junge Mann reflexhaft schluckte. Ein einzelner Tropfen lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und Jack wischte ihn weg.   
  
„Du wirst dich an einen Abend erinnern an dem du Musik aufgelegt, mit Freunden gefeiert und vielleicht ein wenig zu viel getrunken hast.“ Er schob die nun leere Spritze wieder in die Tasche und streckte sich neben Ianto aus, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Da waren die drei Typen in der Allee, die dich angepöbelt haben, als du zum Rauchen rausgegangen bist, aber sie wurden gestört, als noch jemand den Club verließ, um das gleiche zu tun. Du hast ein Taxi gerufen, die Anruferliste deines Handys wird das zeigen. Und die Quittung steckt in deiner Hose.“ Wieder presste er einen Kuss auf die Stirn des jungen Mannes. „Du bist nach Hause gekommen, du hast dich gewaschen und die Wunde versorgt und dann bist du zu Bett gegangen.“ Er lächelte. „Ich hoffe, der Kater ist nicht zu schlimm, obwohl die Kopfschmerzen natürlich auch von der Prügelei stammen können.“   
  
Er wünschte, er müsste nicht alle Erinnerungen an diese Nacht löschen; wünschte, er könnte den jungen Mann davor warnen, sich für Torchwood zu entscheiden. So gering diese Einmischung auch schien, die Konsequenzen… Er war den Reapern bereits während seiner Zeit mit der Time Agency begegnet. Und so sehr es jetzt schmerzte, Jack war nicht bereit, selbst die wenigen Jahre, die sie miteinander hatten – haben würden - zu verlieren. Selbst wenn ihm nur die Erinnerung blieb.   
  
Jack blieb so lange neben ihm liegen, wie er es wagte, doch schließlich musste er gehen. Er zwang sich dazu, ihn los zu lassen, und auf zu stehen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden jungen Mann, presste er eine Reihe von Kommandos in seinen Wriststrap - und verschwand.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Zwei Stunden später wachte Ianto auf, warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, stöhnte und vergrub seinen schmerzenden Kopf wieder im Kissen. Wie viel hatte er getrunken? Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Typen in der Allee und das dumpfe Pochen in seiner Rippengegend und seinen Schläfen machte plötzlich viel mehr Sinn.   
  
Es war noch ein paar Stunden hin, bis er aufstehen musste – sein Termin bei der Zeitarbeitsfirma, die ihm seine Jobs vermittelte, war erst nach dem Lunch. Ianto knüllte das Kissen zusammen und schob es bequemer zurecht, als ihm der Geruch auffiel – zum größten Teil roch er sich selbst, Schweiß und Zigaretten und einen Hauch des Waschmittels, dass er benutzt hatte – aber darunter lag ein feines, fremdes, fast exotisches Aroma.   
  
Er schlief darüber ein, während er sich noch zu erinnern versuchte, wo er es schon einmal gerochen hatte.  
  
  
Ende  
  



End file.
